nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Power ups (Rainbogeddon)
Power ups are tools randomly spawned into the same locations of levels in Rainbogeddon. These power-ups have a range of abilities, but are mostly used for offensive techniques. They can be strengthened by picking up another of the same power up. Overview Encounter Power ups are encountered in small crates spawned temporarily into the level. Their types are depend on which level the player is on, as not all power ups are available in one single level. When the grey creatures make contact with a crate, a small sphere will begin to rotate around them, and the power up's effects become operational. Obtaining a power up of a different type will replace the player's previously held power up. Upgrades The sphere that rotates around the grey creatures indicates what level the power up is currently at. Collecting a crate matching the currently active power up increases the power up's strength by one level. The maximum level a power up can be upgraded to is the level three form. Damage Any power up the grey creatures hold is completely lost when it hits an enemy. Gameplay then resumes as normal, allowing the grey creatures one more hit before the player is forced to restart the level. When a power up of any type is obtained once more, it will be in the level one form again. Power ups Bomb For the enemy type in Rainbogeddon, please see Blue/Red Bombs The bomb power up is the first power up introduced in Rainbogeddon, introduced in level one. When obtained, it allows the grey creature to place bombs. When the action key is pressed by the player, a bomb is left in the grey creature's last position. The bomb remains in the level for a few seconds before exploding. The blast is able to destroy all walls except glass walls and can also destroy enemies within the area. If the grey creature happens to be inside the blast area, they will also lose their bomb power up. Destroying walls reveals more pills that need to be obtained in order to complete the level. Forms * Level 1 - A small bomb is laid, leaving behind a blast. *'Level 2' - The bomb is larger than its previous form and leaves behind a blast that covers more area of the level. *'Level 3' - The Level 3 bomb is larger than the Level 2 form and has a picture of a skull on it. The blast has the biggest range of the three. Big Explosion.png|The blast given off by the Level 3 form. Bubble The bubble creates a forcefield that stretches past several platforms, making a safe zone the grey creature can reside in. Within the bubbled area, all enemies and enemy attacks cannot pass through. A bubble disappears once the grey creature creates a bubble in another area. The number of bubbles allowed on screen increases as the player levels up this power-up. Some levels have pre-programmed bubbles within the area that cannot be destroyed, and such levels are without a bubble power-up. Forms *'Level 1' - Allows for one bubble to be created at a time. *'Level 2' - Allows for two bubbles to be created at a time. *'Level 3' - Allows for three bubbles to be created at a time. Glitch If a bubble is created to close to an enemy, the enemy will become engulfed in the it and be able to freely move around as if it is not there. A workaround to fix this glitch in-game is by moving far away from the enemy and activating the shield three more times. The enemy can then exit a shield it is in, but will not be able to re-enter unless it becomes engulfed in the bubble again. Teleport The teleporter power-up looks like a small square inside of a larger square inside of a larger square. When the action key is pressed, a teleporter is placed where the grey creature is travelling. The teleporter itself looks like a floor-panel with squares on it. Teleporters are used to teleport the grey creature to another area within the level. In order for a teleporter to have any use, two of the same colour must be placed in the level. If a grey creature moves onto a teleporter, they will spin in circles briefly before disappearing from the teleporter it was currently on. The grey creature is then teleported to a second teleporter previously placed in the level. Forms *'Level 1': Teleporting speed is slow. *'Level 2': Teleporting speed is faster. *'Level 3': Teleporting speed is really fast. Drill The drill power up crate appears as a light blue or pink box with an isosceles triangle on it. If the crate is picked up by a grey creature, a drill will form at the end of its mouth. This drill is silver and pointed. With the drill power up, the grey creature can break through walls that could not be broken through without it. Besides the ability to burrow through walls, the drill power up also allows the grey creatures to attack enemies. This is done by facing the enemy head-on and activating the drill. If playing in two-player mode, the other player is also vulnerable to the drill attack and will be removed from the level if the other player activates a drill on them. The player using the drill is also prone to contact from nearby enemies that may approach the grey creature from a different direction. Forms *'Level 1' - Allows attacks at melee range as well as the ability to drill through walls. *'Level 2' - Destroys at a faster rate than the level one form. *'Level 3' - Destroys at a faster rate than the level two form. Tail Tail creates a tail trailing behind the grey creatures that enemies cannot walk through. By pressing the 'fire' button, a segment of the tail is left in the position where the grey creature was when the button was pressed. Any segments apart from the grey creature disappear after a while from when they have been placed. Multiple segments can be left within the area. Forms *'Level 1' - The grey creature has two tail segments. *'Level 2' - The number of tail segments doubles from the level one form, giving the player the option to drop a maximum number of four tail segments. *'Level 3' Bullet Bullet enables the player to fire a bullet with the action key to destroy enemies or walls. When bullets are fired, they temporarily stop most enemies from moving for a brief moment. If a bullet is fired off screen without a wall to stop it, the bullet will continue to travel from the opposite side in the same direction, which will hit the grey creature if it remains in the same position. Forms *'Level 1' - When first obtained, the player will be able to shoot bullets. It takes three shots to destroy a wall, and around three to five to destroy an enemy. *'Level 2' - Bullets larger in size can now be shot, with about two shots necessary to destroy a wall, and around two to four shots for an enemy. *'Level 3' - Bullets greater in size than the previous levels are shot. Only one shot is needed to destroy a wall and most enemies, while others, another will do. Trivia * Bullets fired from a fish is equivalent to a Level 2 bullet fired from power up. Heart The heart power up, when picked up, increases a grey creature's speed starting at Level 2. Pressing the action key when this power up is active does nothing. Levelling up this power up to Level 3 increases the grey creature's speed from its previous form. Category:Pick ups Category:Lists